The Script
The Script is a notepad which was formerly used at the Stage. Whenever a play was held, the script contained the different lines of the respective different characters, according to the play's theme, as well as comments- or notes- which mark events or scene changes. Script Line Here are the script lines from every play. Space Adventure *'Captain:' "Calculate coordinates!" *'Robot:' "TWEE-BEEEP ... CALCULATING COORDINATES" *'Ensign:' "Now landing on planet X" *'Robot:' "SHIP BADLY DAMAGED... NEED REPAIRS." *'Captain:' "The planet appears to be made of metal!" *'Ensign:' "Captain, I am picking up an alien signal!" *'Robot:' "BEEEP! I AM ROBOT! ALIEN APPROACHING!" *'Alien:' "Take me to your bird-feeder!" *'Ensign:' "I forgot my line! Line, please!" *'Captain:' "Dear aliens, we come in peace!" *'Alien:' "I am hungry! I wish I had some pizza!" *'Ensign:' "You should join us, alien... We would love to have you at Club Penguin!" *'Alien:' "Yes, earthlings! Let us unite as friends!" *'Captain:' "Then we shall use the metal to fix the ship!" *'Robot:' "BEEEEEEP! I, ROBOT, HAVE FIXED SHIP!" *'Alien:' "Let us voyage together as a team!" *'Captain:' Engage the carp drive... Let's get back to Club Penguin with our new friend! *'Robot:' "BLABEEEEEP... HOORAY FOR CLUB PENGUIN!" *'Captain:' "Blast off!" The Twelfth Fish *'Countess:' "The iceberg's a stage and we are penguins!" *'Jester:' "A stage where every penguin plays a part." *'Bard:' "Fair maiden, shall we go and catch some fish?" *'Jester:' "To fish or not to fish, that is the question!" *'Countess:' "Good plan! Fishing is such a sweet comfort." *'Bard:' "Now is the winter of our fishing trip." *'Jester:' "As good luck would have it!" *'Bard:' "The first thing we do, let's catch all the fish." *'Fish:' "BLUB BLUB!" *'Jester:' "O fishing line, fishing line! Wherefore art thou doing fine?" *'Fish:' "BLUBBETH!" *'Countess:' "What fish through yonder ocean swim?" *'Fish:' "DOUBLE, DOUBLE BLUB AND BUBBLE!" *'Bard:' "But hark! What fish through yonder water peeks?" *'Jester:' "A fish! A fish! My puffle for a fish!" *'Fish:' "AY, THERE'S THE BLUB!" *'Countess:' "Something fishy this way comes." *'Jester:' "With my empty tummy my eye doth feast." *'Bard:' "Now please get me a dish fit for the fish!" *'Fish:' "BUT NEVER DOUBT I BLUB!" *'Countess:' "Get thee to a fishery!" *'Jester:' "To dine, perchance to eat!" *'Bard:' "If fish be the food of life, waddle on!" Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal *'Shadow Guy:' "Hello every one I am going to introduce myself and the rest, my name is Shadow Guy and this lady is called Gamma Gal and over here is Squidzoid" *'Witness:' "I saw a monster eat the Pet Shop!" then walk around with the text and shake the text. *'Squidzoid:' "GRAWL! I HUNGRY!" *'Reporter:' "Who will save us now?" *'Shadow Guy:' "The city needs our help!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Super costume mega transform!" (Heroes change into super suits) *'Witness:' "Look! The heroes have arrived!" *'Reporter:' "Here they come to save the day!" *'Shadow Guy:' "Freeze, Squidzoid! Drop that shop!" *'Gamma Gal:' "I think you've had enough to eat!" *'Squidzoid:' "BLARRG! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Oh yeah? Take this! PLASMA GLOW WAVE!" *'Squidzoid:' "RROOOOAAAARR!" *'Reporter:' "The superheroes are using their powers!" *'Witness:' "Hurray heroes! Nice going!" *'Squidzoid:' "PUNY HEROES! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!" *'Shadow Guy:' "Then try this on for size! SHADOW WAVE!" *'Squidzoid:' "GLEEGRRAUWLL!" *'Reporter:' "This just in! Squidzoid is trying to escape!" *'Witness:' "After it! Don't let it get away!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Quick! With our powers combined!" *'Shadow Guy:' "For great justice!" *'Squidzoid:' "NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! GRRAAA!" *'Witness:' "It's turning into a penguin!" (Squidzoid turns into a penguin) *'Squidzoid:' "Hey, I'm a penguin again. What happened?" *'Reporter:' "You turned into Squidzoid!" *'Witness:' And started eating the city! *'Squidzoid:' "Oh! I had a monster appetite!" *'Shadow Guy:' "With great power comes great hunger." *'Gamma Gal:' "Looks like our work here is done!" *'Squidzoid:' Let's go get a fish pizza. *'Reporter:' "The city is saved! This reporter is signing off." Team Blue's Rally Debut *'Happy Judge:' "Welcome everyone to the big Mascot Tryouts!" *'Grumpy Judge:' "Each mascot has to get through US to win." *'Cheerleader:' "Let's give 'em a big round of applause!" *'Audience:' "Yeah! Go Team Blue!" *'Happy:' "Give it up for PEPPPPPPPYYYYYYY!" (Peppy runs into gym, audience cheers) *'Peppy:' "ANY COOL BIRDS IN THE HOUSE TODAY? LEMME HEAR YA SAY BRRRRRRRRD!" *'Audience:' "BRRRRRRRRD!" *'Peppy:' "OH EE OH EE OH!" *'Audience:' "ICE! ICE! ICE!" (Tate runs into the gym) *'Tate:' "Did somebody say ICE?!..." (Tate trips and falls) *'Tate:' "Oops! Didn't see those bleachers there..." *'Cheerleader:' "Everyone give it up for Tate! GO BLUE!" (Tate trips and falls again, runs out of the gym) *'Grumpy Judge:' "Man, this competition is soooo lame." *'Zeus': "Oh man! I don't want to go out there!" *'Tate': "C'mon, you should go. You'll do better than me." *'Zeus': "But I don't even have a cool entrance!" (Peppy enters the hallway to see what's happening) The Quest for the Golden Puffle *'Yukon': We have to be careful in this pyramid, Alaska! *'Alaska': Can't find rare puffles without a little danger... *'Alaska': Hey look, a switch! Wonder what it does... *'Yukon': Oh no! Run! It's a rolling rock ball trap! *'Alaska': What's an adventure without a few traps? *'Yukon': That was close! Told you we should be careful! *'Alaska': Careful is my middle name. *'Yukon': Look! The Golden Puffle! Let's get it! *'Alaska': I've been waiting a long, long time for this... :(Door opens and Boris appears) *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Halt! Who dares to enter the great pyramid! *'Alaska': Quick, Yukon! Grab the Golden Puffle! *'Yukon': Got it! Let's get out of here! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Don't let them take it, Boris! *'Alaska': We've gotta get out of here... fast! *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Alaska': You can say that again. *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': You can't escape the great pyramid! Now give us the Golden Puffle! *'Alaska': I don't give up my quests that easily, Ra-Ra! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'Yukon': Wait! I think I know how to stop all of this! :(Yukon gives Boris the Golden Puffle) *'Boris': TUM MEEEEE! *'Alaska': What are you doing Yukon?! That's my treasure! :(Boris unwraps the Golden Puffle) *'Yukon': It's a puffle-shaped chocolate in gold wrapper! *'King Ra-Ra': That's right! And Boris was really hungry! *'Boris': YUMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': That's why we had to get it back! *'Alaska': Sigh. Guess it is not the rare puffle I thought. *'King Ra-Ra': Oh, but it is rare! It is made of the island's rarest dark chocolate! *'Yukon': These weren't the puffles we were looking for. *'Alaska': Do not fear, Yukon! New adventures await! *'King Ra-Ra': Hmmm...where did I put that snowball of mine? *'Alaska': Onwards to victory and the rarest puffles! The Penguins that Time Forgot *'Chester': Time to try out this new Time Travel 1000! *(Time machine opens) *'Critteroo': “UGG! DINO! UGG! *'Chester': What is this place? Where am I? *'Kek': GRUB! GRUB GRUB! *'Chester': I’m in Grub? What’s a Grub? *'Critteroo': LAVA! LAVA! *'Chester': Lava?! I’ve gotta get out of here! *(Time machine breaks) *'Chester': Great, now I’m stuck in some place called Grub. *'Tiki': TIKI UGG! *'Kek': GRRRRRRRUB! *'Chester': Now who’s this with the big silly mask? *'Tiki': TIKI TIKI BOARD TIKI BOARD! *'Critteroo': TIKI! TIKI ATOOK *'Tiki': ABOOT! ABOOT! *'Kek': YUB NUB GRUB! *'Chester': okay, really now. Can’t you just use real words? *'Critteroo': GRUB! TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *'Chester': You do know you don’t make any sense, right? *'Critteroo': LAVA NO TIKI GRUB! *'Chester': Sigh. Okay, something about lava and grubs. *'Tiki': ABOOOOOOT! *'Chester': You were wearing boots, but the grubs took them? *'Kek': LAVA NO LAVA! GRUB TIKI GRUB! *'Chester': Let me guess, your name is Tiki and you’re Grub. *'Tiki': ABOOT TIKI *'Critteroo': TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *'Chester': I give up! I have no idea what you’re saying. *'Kek': DINO YUB NUB LAVAAA! *'Chester': Well, I may as well join in... *'Chester': GRUB GRUB! *'Tiki': TIKI BOARD BOARD! *'Kek': LAVA DINO GRUB! *'Chester': Last time I buy a time machine for 10 coins... Team Blue's Rally 2 *''(Zeus on stage alone)'' *'Zeus': Oh no, it is time for the big game already! *'Zeus': I can't believe I have to do this by myself. *''(Jupiter & Bella enter)'' *'Jupiter': Ready for the big game there. Zeussy? *'Zeus': Um.... yes I am... err... who are you? *'Jupiter': The name's Jupiter. *'Zeus': I guess you're here to help cheer on Team Blue? *'Jupiter': No way! I'm here to make sure Red wins! *'Bella': RED IS GOOD! RED'S THE BEST! *'Bella': BETTER THAN A YELLOW VEST! GOOOO RED! *'Zeus': But um.... I'm supposed to be the moose mascot! *'Zeus': I thought Team Red's mascot was an alien! *'Jupiter': Antenna was LAST year's mascot! *'Bella': LAST YEAR'S OUT! THIS YEAR'S IN! *''(Jeff the referee and both teams enter) *'Jeff': All right, everyone ready for some dodgeball? *'Jupiter': Never been more ready, Jeff! *'Jupiter': EVERYONE LEMME HEAR YA SAY MOOOSE! *'Team Red': MOOOSE! *'Zeus': Wait um.... hey.... that's MY line! *'Jupiter': No I'm pretty sure it is MINE there, Zeussy! *'Jeff': Woah, woah, woah! Time out! *'Jeff': Be a good sport! Cheers are for everyone! *''(Scoreboard breaks) *'Jeff': Oh great, now the scoreboard's broken! *'Bella': OOPS OOPS GOES THE CLOCK! *'Bella': USED TO TICK BUT NOW IT TOCKS! *'Zeus': Maybe we could just play for fun instead? *'Jupiter': No way! You want this trophy back? *'Jupiter': You'll have to earn it! *'Jupiter': This is TEAM RED'S time to shine! *'Bella': HE'S GONNA SHINE THE CLOCK! *'Jupiter': Not THAT kind of shine, Bella. *'Zeus': You know what?! I've had enough of this! *'Zeus': YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY MOOSE IN TOWN! *'Zeus': I'm gonna show you who the original moose is! *'Zeus': ARE YOU READY BLUE TEAM?! *'Team Blue': YES!!! *'Zeus': Then let's bring this trophy BACK HOME! *'Team Blue': GO TEAM BLUE! *'Jupiter': We'll see who this trophy belongs to.... *'Jeff': Game on! *''(Whistle blows and the game begins)'' Ruby and the Ruby *'Hammer:' I was working late. A terrible storm was raging. *'Ruby:' You've got to help me! *'Hammer:' What's the problem madam? *'Ruby:' Someone has stolen my gemstone! *'Hammer:' Jacque Hammer at your service. *'Ruby:' Let's work together. *'Hammer:' I work alone, Ms. Ruby. *'Ruby:' There was this fishy-looking guy outside. *'Hammer:' And you suspect him? *'Ruby:' I saw him throw something in the bin. Scene 2: *'Hammer:' The name's Hammer - Jacque Hammer. *'Hammer:' I've got a few questions for you. *'Tenor:' Mind if I play hopscotch while you ask them? *'Hammer:' What were you doing yesterday? *'Tenor:' I was right here with my hopscotch gang. *'Hammer:' I bet you've hopscotched away a few gems, right? *'Tenor:' You're barking up the wrong tree, Hammer. Scene 3: *'Hammer:' There was nothing in the bin. I needed clues. *'Dom:' Hello Mr. Hammer. It's good to see you, sir. *'Hammer:' Seen anything suspicious, Dom? *'Dom:' Sorry, Mr. Hammer, sir, I haven't. *'Hammer:' Where's Ms. Ruby? *'Dom:' She's arranging the flowers across the hall, sir. *'Hammer:' That lady's trouble. I need to speak to her... *'Dom:' Don't forget to sign the guestbook, sir. Scene 4: *'Hammer:' Anything else you can tell me, madam? *'Ruby:' Haven't you found it yet? I'm busy. *''(Ruby exits)'' *'Hammer:' I found a note under a vase. *'Hammer:' The numbers looked like a combination. Scene 5: *'Hammer:' Here's your gem, Ms. Ruby. It was safe all along. *'Ruby:' Oh, jolly well done, Hammer. *'Hammer:' Another day, another crime solved. Space Adventure Planet Y *'Captain:' Captain's journal, entry 30:16... *'Captain:' The SS Astro Barrier returns to Club Penguin... *'Ensign:' Speed set to carp five. *'Zip:' Wait, watch out for the- *''(Asteroid hits the SS Astro Barrier)'' *'Robot:' TWEE-BEEP! ERROR 6000! DIRECT-HIT! *'Zip:' ...asteroid! *'Ensign:' Captain, it is thrown us off course! *'Captain:' Engage the carp drive. Full reverse! *'Robot:' BEEP BEEP! CARP DRIVE FAILURE. *'Ensign:' Negative captain. It's not working. *'Zip:' Have you tried clearing the cache? *'Ensign:' I've tried, but it won't reload! *'Captain:' Emergency Crash landing-that planet will do. *'Zip:' No, not Planet Y! My rivals the Qs live here! *''(Ship crashes into building)'' *'Qua:' Visitors, you've disturbed our meeting... *'Quip:' So you have our old robot, Tin Can. Greetings. *'Qua:' We're planning to make a giant space craft. *'Quip:' Tin Can 3000, help us get ship parts. Now! *'Robot:' NEW ORDER RECEIVED. REPROGRAMMING. *'Zip:' Wait! Remember space directive 402? *'Captain:' The bot exchange agreement! Quick thinking, Zip! *'Quip:' They own the bot. He can't destroy the craft... *'Qua:' Let's do it ourselves-we'll be fast! *'Zip:' Restart the bot, and let's get out of here. *'Robot:' REBOOTING. REBOOTING. REBOOTING. *'Robot:' GLEEEP! ENGINE TERMINATED. JET FUEL *'Ensign:' No! How are we going to get back this time? *'Robot:' ZWEEEP! ABORT, RETRY, FAIL? *'Captain:' Retry. Tin Can, use ice cream for fuel. *'Zip:' It's working! Let's get out of here. *'Captain:' Set a course for the Iceberg. Carp 5. Engage! *'Quip:' We shall meet again, Captain Snow... Fairy Fables *'Twee:' Once upon a time a prince was dressed all in RED... *'Redhood:' Red?! Are you sure? It's not really my color. *'Twee:' Don't interrupt! I said he was all dressed in RED! *'Redhood:' Oh. All right, then. What a lovely day! *'Twee:' He was taking croissants to a hungry princess. *'Redhood:' Golly, I hope she like pastries. *'Twee:' But suddenly, something jumped out of the trees! *'Redhood:' Oh no! A scary looking sheep! *'Big Bad Wool:' BAA! I am the Big Bad Wool and I'm hungry! *'Redhood:' What great big teeth you've got! *'Big Bad Wool:' All the better to eat croissants with! *'Redhood:' No chance, Woolly! They're for the princess. *'Big Bad Wool:' BAA! Then I'll huff and I'll puff... *'Twee:' And the Big Bad Wool blew all the trees down. *'Redhood:' Oh no! What am I going to do? *'Twee:' You need to distract the sheep, of course! *'Redhood:' Oh yes. Look over there! *'Big Bad Wool:' A unicorn flying through the sky? BAA-zaa! *'Redhood:' Aha, now I can escape! *'Twee:' Finally the prince arrived at the castle. *'Redhood:' Now I will climb up Grumpunzel's long hair. *'Twee:' You'll have to make do with a ladder. *'Redhood:' If I must... *'Grumpunzel:' La la la la... *'Redhood:' She's totally lost in la-la-land. What do I do now? *'Twee:' Throw a magic snowball at her, of course! *''Redhood throws a snowball at Grumpunzel'' *'Grumpunzel:' Oi! What do you think you're doing? *'Redhood:' Princess! I've brought you some croissants! *'Grumpunzel:' Croissants? I asked for COOKIES! *'Redhood:' Guess they don't call her Grumpunzel for nothing *'Twee:' I think she should go back to la-la-land. ZAP! *'Big Bad Wool:' BAA! Excuse me! I'm really hungry here! *'Twee:' Well there are plenty of croissants to go 'round. *'Redhood:' You'd better not wool them all down at once. *'Twee:' And they lived happily ever after. *''THE END.'' Twee Gives a Tour Of The Stage *'Twee:' Welcome to my Tree of Twos! *'Twee:' Let me show you around a bit. **'Twee:' I love my books. I have two of every one. *'Twee:' See my boombox? It has two speakers! *'Twee:' I wanted two unicorns, but I ran out of glue. *'Twee:' I tried to have two princes in this play, too. *'Twee:' This is my chair, made of two types of wood! *'Twee:' And the pond took me two days to make! *'Twee:' Hope you liked the tour. Enjoy the play! Penguin Play Awards *'Host': You look like an amazing attentive audience. *'Host': And the winner for Best Overall Play is... *'Host': Wow! The award for Best Costume goes to... *'Host': Penguin Play Award for Best Music goes to... *'Host': This year, Best effects will be awarded to... *'Host': The judges congratulate all the nominees! *'Host': You, large squid monster in the back! Settle! *'Host': Excuse me! Lady in red! You missing a jewel? *'Host': Hey, Fairy! Did you bring croissants? *'Host': Yo! Bring over that that Shadow Wave! *'Host': Hey - everyone quiet down! *'Host': Shhhh! Let them speak! *'Host': What happens if the MONSTER does not win?! *'Host': Everyone looks so absolutely fabulous. *'Host': I'm excited to see the winners on stage. *'Host': Dahhling... you look mahhvelous. *'Twee': Applause! Applause! Make it louder! *'Alaska': Was told there'd be some rare puffles. Seen any? *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'Chester': If I had a time machine, I'd stay here. You? *'Kek': GRUB TROPHY GRUB MAKE NUB FIRE? *'Ruby': This trophy will look great next to my ruby! *'Hammer': The judges need to look at the nominees carefully... *'Hammer': I'll lend them a magnifying glass. *'Squidzoid': PUNY AUDIENCE! I'M CLEARLY THE WINNER. *'Shadow Guy': My fans make these fancy events worthwhile! *'Gamma Gal': Wouldn't be where I am now without bad dudes. *'Twee': Aren't my wings the sparkliest you ever seen? *'Chester': Okay now. Give me TIME to talk. Heheheh... *'Kek': SHINY... GRUB... PRETTY... UHN... ME EAT? *'Squidzoid': RAWWRR! YES! EAT TROPHY! *'Ruby': Where's Jacques? Someone's lifted my ruby! *'Alaska': An honor to be here. Next adventure, please. *'Boris': GIVE ME THE TROOOOOOPHY! *'Shadow Guy': I'd like to thank my fans. And my Shadow Wave. *'Gamma Gal': For great justice! *'Host': Thank you! You've been a great audience! The Haunting of the Viking Opera *'Hector': Alright everyone, it is time for Helga's solo. From the top! *'Helga': NO! NO! A bajillion times NO! I will not sing! *'Hector': Come on Helga! Your solo's the most important part of the play! *'Helga': NO! As long as the ghost is ghosting, I will not sing! *'Hector': Helga, please! There's no such thing as ghosts! *'Bailey': Now now, miss 'egla, nothin' to worry about. Im 'ere now. *'Helga': Oh, but what if the ghost throws a tomato or something? *'Bailey': No worries. I'll 'appily take a tomato for you any day. *'Helga': Well...Alright. I'll do it. I'll sing. *'Hector': Wonderful! Alright everyone, places, places! :*''(Everyone takes in their places.)'' *'Hector': All right, from the top. One... Two... Three... Action! *'Ghost': OOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOoooOOO!!!!! *'Bailey': Yikes! That does not sound right... *'Helga': It's not me! IT'S THE GHOST! *'Ghost': OOOOooooOOOOOooOOOoooOOOO!!!! *'Hector': Oh my goodness! The ghost is real?! *'Helga': Don't just stand there, do something! *'Bailey': Well, I ain't afraid of no ghost! Let me 'andle this! *'Bailey': You there! You're under arrest! Haunting is against the law! :*''(Ghost begins to glow)'' *'Ghost': OOOOoooOOOooOOOoOO!!! *'Bailey': On second thought, maybe I'll let you off with a warning... *'Hector': Maybe if we ask nicely, it'll go haunt the mine or something... *'Helga': Oh fiddle sticks! I've had enough! Shoo, ghost, shoo! *'Ghost': OOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOO!!! *'Helga': Hmph! You call that a G flat? I'LL show you a G flat... *'Helga': LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! *'Ghost': OOOOoooOOOOooOOOO!!! *'Helga': LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *'Bailey': BLIMEY! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK! *'Hector': WHAAAAT?!! :*''(There's a rumble and suddenly...)'' :*''(...a giant avalanche buries the ghost)'' *'Helga': Now THAT'S how you sing an opera. *'Hector': I guess it is not over until the hat-lady sings! *'Bailey': Alright, now let's see who's really behind the ghost! :*''(Bailey removes the Ghost's costume)'' *'Hector': Why it is Moneek, our costume designer! *'Moneek': Whoa, my head... What's going on here? *'Hector': What were you doing in that sheet? *'Moneek': Sorry, I got tangled in that sheet with my flashlight. *'Helga': Then why were you yelling 'OOOOooooOOOO!!!' *'Moneek': Oh, it was too bright. It was hurting my eyes. *'Bailey': Well, I'm glad we got all that cleared up! *'Helga': And I finally got a chance to practice my solo! *'Hector': Good show everyone. Let's take it from the top! My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story *'Herbert': "Welcome to a very special production" *'Herbert': "Today I'll be performing the role of Illustrious Leader" *'Herbert': "Flash photography is encouraged. Enjoy!" *'Herbert': "takes deep breath" *'Herbert': "I was born in the frozen landscapes of the Northern" *'Herbert': "I was a1 intelligent and sensitive cub. Gifted, you could say" *'Herbert': "Yet there were none who appreciated my genius!" *'Herbert': "So I bravely ventured out into the world" *'Herbert': "Alas! The storms of misfortune beset me" *'Herbert': "and I was blown to the snow-covered prison you call home" *'Herbert': "Here I saw an opportunity" *'Herbert': "I could lead these poor penguins to prosperity!" *'Herbert': "But a sinister group of secret agents attacked me!" *'Herbert': "But a sinister group of secret agents attacked me!" *'Herbert': "I wouldn't give up! With each ingenious plan" *'Herbert': "I got closer and closer to victory!" *'Herbert': "We battled!" *Herbert battles the agents *'Herbert': "I blew up their HQ with an explosion of popcorn. *'Herbert': "and in return,one fiendish brute trapped me in an ice" *'Herbert': "But I escaped! I plotted my revenge,and one day *'Herbert': "I blew up their base and took over the island!" *'Herbert': "MWA HA HA HA HA!!!! *'Herbert': "And that's how I became the Illustrious Ruler of Club Herbert *'Herbert': "The End" *'Herbert': "Thank you,thank you!" *'Herbert': "You are too kind!" *'Huckle': "BOOO!!!" *'JeckyII' "Snore!" *'Huckle': "I want to see Quest for the Golden Puffle!" *'JeckyII': "Do something funny!" *'Huckle': "Throw a pie!" *'JeckyII': "Take this!" *'Huckle': "Have a free snowball!" *'JeckyII': "Long live the EPF!" *'Herbert': "Quiet you!" *'Herbert': "SHHHH!" *'Herbert': "Hey! Who threw that!" Director *Places everyone! *Take it again from the top! *Excellent work, team. Keep it up! *That's a wrap! *Take a bow everyone! *Scene 1. And, action! *Scene 2, from the top! *Scene 3, places please. *Scene 4. Let's see some effort here. *Ready for Scene 5? *Let's take it from the top. *Can we have some quiet please? *Two minute call, actors to the stage. *Places please! *5 minute call, actors to the stage. *Let's take it from the top. *It's a wrap! *Cut! Trivia *In the early years of the Stage's release, when the player opened the script and went to any other room with it enabled, it was possible to recite the script anywhere. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the script was located at the Cove for The Twelfth Fish. *Phrases could potentially contain characters which cannot be typed otherwise, such as dots and commas. External links *Stage script Category:Printed Media Category:Stage